


First, Let Me Love You - Sixth Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Very Mild Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: It has been three days since poison once more entered Sam and she, Malek, and Devlin are all exhausted, as Sam is not sleeping much at all.  They have discussed asking Daniel to help and agreed that, if things go on much longer without Martouf and Lantash's return, they will have to do so.  While Sam is recovering in a pool, from her latest reaction from the poison, she is accosted by another Tok'Ra.  One that does not wish her well.  A confrontation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, Let Me Love You - Sixth Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

**_Qua’atar -_ ** _Pillow_

 **_Kea Ceru’lesh –_ ** _One Blue, as in a Code._

 **_She’vien’yav –_ ** _Prostitute, Whore_

 **_Krow’yava -_ ** _Bitch_

 **_Se’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _Second Mate_

 **_Kea’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _First Mate_

 **_Cor’kesh’lek’dak –_ ** _Hearts Bound Through Flesh._

 **_Siaf’kesh’cor -_ ** _Five Bound by the Heart – a threesome containing three humans and two symbiotes_

 ** _Siest’kesh’cor -_** _Six Bound by the Heart – a threesome containing three symbiotes and three humans._   __

**_Drisk’nae –_ ** _Is a Greenish-blue Liquid given to the Symbiote to help him Recover from Torture, and/or Lack of Nutrition or Water.  It gives an Energy Boost._

 **_Mae’tek Tari’esk –_ ** _Mate Brother_

 **_“Italics” –_ ** _Symbiote-Host Communications_

* * *

 **_First, Let Me Love You_ **

**_Sixth in the Fever Series_ **

* * *

_“Malek!  Malek, dear one, please.  You must wake up for me.  I do not think I can stay awake much longer, and our Sam will be rousing soon needing our body, needing our touch,”_ Devlin asserted, as he attempted to awaken Malek from his dormancy.

Malek groaned in his head. _“How long have I been dormant, Devlin?  It feels as if it has been no more than a few minutes.”_

Devlin sighed tiredly, saying, _“I am so sorry, Malek.  I would give anything, if I could take more of the time for you, but I am slowly losing my ability to function on any level.  Malek, we must face the fact that if Lantash and Martouf do not arrive within the next twenty-four hours, perhaps less, we may have no choice but to contact Daniel Jackson.”_

Malek moaned again, replying, _“No.  I will not subject Samantha to that, Devlin, unless I have no choice at all.  Although she said that she would mate with Daniel, she was not exactly happy about it.  Still, it is true that she was more open to the suggestion of him, than to any of the others, and, in the end, she did admit that she found him very attractive.  I believe it is the fact that he is a teammate that bothers her in addition to her participation in what she considers a betrayal of Martouf and Lantash.”_

Sighing, he continued _, “It is my belief that her hesitation is also because she is afraid she will ruin, and therefore lose, their friendship.  If you will remember, she called him a forever friend.  I do not believe that would happen, any more than I believe that Lantash and Martouf will consider any of these things a betrayal.”_  He sighed, _“Or so I try to tell myself.  Now, how long have I been dormant?”_

 _“Five hours.  I let you remain in that state as long as I could, but I can feel her temperature rising in her sleep.  She will become unconscious if it continues again as it did twelve hours ago.  I thought we should decide whether to let her sleep, or to wake her to give her aspirin before the fever goes too high.”_

Devlin returned to the subject he felt was of enough importance that they should discuss it again.  _“As for Daniel, our response to the idea of him with Samantha also led us to believe that we could accept him as a Mae’tek Tari’esk_ , Malek. _He was the only one we felt that way about.  Moreover, since she found him acceptable, we were relieved and decided on him.  What does concern me is that Lantash told us we were the only ones he would trust with her and welcome into their bonding.”_

Malek returned his opinion at once, saying, “ _While that may have been true of the others that might have come into his mind when we made our request, I doubt that he considered any of the Tau’ri.  He and Martouf like Daniel, and they get along with him quite well.  They know how important he is to Samantha.  It is my opinion that if he was to actually go through and think of each one as we did, he would find Daniel acceptable.  We will not know that until he returns, and at the moment, we have to take care of Samantha.  Five hours is quite long enough for me to have been dormant; I will be fine.  I am simply tired just as you are.  However, my ability to go without sleep for long periods of time helps me.”_

 _“Furthermore, I know you are correct about Daniel, and we or I will probably discuss it with Samantha again, sometime within the next twenty-four hours, if Martouf and Lantash do not arrive soon.  For now, however, you must go to sleep, Devlin.  You, unlike me, cannot go for extended periods without sleep.  If you do not take care of yourself, you will become useless to Samantha, and I am sure that is not something you would wish to have happen,”_ Malek attempted to coax Devlin into giving in and going to sleep, however, he did not believe he would succeed.  Dev would wish to make sure that Samantha was all right first.  

_“No, not yet.  I wish to be sure that Samantha is all right.  I do not believe she is, or I would not have awakened you.  I do not think that I would be able to function this time to care for her.  Malek, she has only been asleep this time for about ninety minutes.  I did not want to wait longer, in case she lapsed into unconsciousness again, but she is as exhausted as we are.  I knew it was a risk that she would fall into unconsciousness again, but I took it.  I am sorry now, for her fever is climbing much faster now than it was even ten minutes ago.”_

Devlin continued his worry evident in his voice as he told him, _“This is the third day, Malek.  She was much better the third day before, which proves this was a much more potent poisoning.  It is because she absorbed it through the skin rather than inhaling the fumes.  Gava was able to get that information from Treea’s contacts.  Lantash and Martouf should have returned.  She is beginning to worry about that as well.  She was calling for them in her sleep, and I could tell that the dream was not pleasant.  I am becoming more concerned about them myself, so I am sure that she is becoming anxious over their extended absence as well.  This mission was not expected to last more than a few days and yet it is almost a span, ah, a week.”_

Devlin paused, before continuing his thought to Malek, _“Why they had to be sent on a mission at this exact time is beyond me.  I would like to know who suggested them for it, and who decided to send them when it was common knowledge that Samantha was becoming ill.  Of course, I suppose to be fair, I must admit that they all believed she had nothing more than her purported “cold”, which even Jacob did not seem alarmed about.”_

 _“That is very true, Devlin, and if it had been no more than that, I feel sure it would not have been a problem.  It is only the fact that it was not “just a cold” that is the problem.”_ Malek frowned as he considered Devlin’s other statements, _“As for the other, yes.  Yes, as a matter of fact, I, also, wish to know who sent Jacob, Lantash, and Martouf on this mission.  If I find out that Delek had a hand in it, I will be very—irate.  Not surprised, however.”_ Malek sighed.  _“If we are honest with ourselves, Devlin, we must admit that Martouf and Lantash are the perfect operatives for this mission.  They can move freely in Mahes’s stronghold.  They have a perfect cover, and they play their role extremely well.”_

At Devlin’s nod of acceptance,Malek took control and picked up the com.  “Gava?  I need some more _drisk’nae,_ please.  I would also like for you to find out whatever you can about the mission Lantash, Martouf, and Jacob now have underway.  Who received the information on it?  Who suggested Martouf and Jacob?  When did they learn about this?  Find out everything that you can.  They have been gone now, for seven days, on a mission they thought would take three or four days, possibly more, but it was not really expected to do so.  Has there been word from them that no one told us?  I believe we need some information.  Gava, if you run into a crystal wall?  Come sit with Samantha.  It is time that Per’sus paid us an unexpected visit.” 

“Oh, and Gava?  Samantha’s temperature is one hundred and four and climbing right now.  I am taking her to the pool, even though I must wake her to do so.  The last time we did not wake her for aspirin, she was not lucid for quite some time even after we did force it down her.” 

“Also, the bottle of aspirin was not overly large.  Do we need to acquire some more?  Yes, then do so now, do not wait until we are completely out of them.  I feel fairly sure that we will need them.  We should try to learn how to synthesize these ourselves, for when we must treat humans.  We must discuss this in detail later.  Yes, I understand. Thank you.”

Wrapping a bathing sheet carelessly around his hips, Malek walked back to the bed with water and aspirin.  Setting them down on what passed for a table, he slid his arms under her and pulled her, unresisting, into his arms.  He laid his cheek against her forehead and felt the heat of her as an assault on himself and everything they were trying to do to help her.  He shook her slightly to awaken her.  When she did not respond, he shook her again with the same results. 

He laid her back on the bed, grabbed his robe, and put it on.  He filled the pockets with the com, aspirin, water bottles, and the sensor.  Turning, he picked her up from the bed and made his way toward the pool thanking the deities that it was so very near his room.  Reaching it very quickly, he laid Sam’s limp and unresponsive body upon one of the ledges and threw his robe within reach, so he could have access to the pockets, which were the only real reason he had worn it. 

Lowering himself into the water, he lifted Sam from the edge of the pool into his arms, and then he submerged her to the point where the only part of her that was out of the water was her face.  Every so often, he would raise her above the water and allow it to evaporate from her skin.       




“Samantha, my love, come, awaken for me, please.”  Getting no response, Malek sighed.  Devlin had fallen asleep, unable to stay awake any longer.  He did not blame him.  Over the last three days, they had had almost no real sleep.  Malek had forced Devlin to sleep several times when his body refused to stay in slumber long enough or to find it fast or easy enough.  Thankfully, he could place himself into dormancy at any time. 

Unfortunately, his dormant states were not helping, as they should be.  He was having to expend so much energy when he was awake, as well as staying awake well over the time he should have sought slumber, that even when he did get extra hours of dormancy, it was not enough to allow his energy reserves to catch up.  It did not even give him enough to last for two days. 

Sam’s sleep cycle varied from five minutes to sixty minutes but never more, unless she was going into unconsciousness.  At least, that was what was happening so far.  The first time she had slept for three hours, they had slept as well, thinking she was throwing this poisoning off easier. 

Then they had moved over next to her and found her burning up with fever.  It had led them to another frantic two hours working on getting her fever down.  Now, they did not trust long sleep cycles, with just cause.  Here she was with a spiking fever and unconscious again, and it had only been an hour and a half.  He placed his lips against her forehead whispering how much he loved her, and then holding her above him, he slid her soaking channel onto his waiting shaft. 

Her readiness never ceased to amaze him.  He could not believe how wet she was even in this unconscious state, but she was.  Therefore, after he wrapped her legs around his waist, he began to move in her, slowly picking up speed, as he felt her inner muscles begin to clench him.  His hand moved down to the spot that would throw her over the top and, so it did, repeatedly. 

Every so often, she would moan when his lips or teeth found an ultra-sensitive spot on her neck.  Then, it was not long before she began to be able to respond with caresses of her own, kisses on his neck, a nip here or there, the sweep of a hand and the swirling of her fingers on Malek, causing him to quiver, and bringing a very small smile to her lips.  Finally, she opened somewhat unfocused eyes, and truly smiled at him, before closing them and letting the arousal flow in and around her bringing her fever down and her complete lucidity back. 

A few hours later, Sam sighed and opened her eyes to look closer at Malek.  She brushed her fingertips softly and gently along his cheekbones and down the side of his face before allowing them to make their way to his beautifully sculptured lips.  He was exhausted.  There was no other way to put it.  He had to stop.  They needed to call in someone to take over for him.  He would not like it.  She was afraid that Lantash and Martouf might not either, but if they wanted her alive, then they would have to accept it.   

Daniel was her friend and theirs.  She would be safe with him, and they could trust him not to speak of what happened between them.  She did not wish to betray them, but she preferred that to dying, so that was what she would do.  She remembered how upset she had been when this ordeal started, and she believed that she had made love with Malek and Devlin, before bonding with them.  At that time, she had no idea of just how close to dying she was. 

She understood now, and she realized that dying and leaving Martouf and Lantash, for want of a little fortitude on her part, was ridiculous in the extreme.  Therefore, she would make love to Daniel and be here to greet them when they returned.  If they were upset over it, then there was something wrong in their relationship and their feelings for her.  They could wish it had not happened; they could not fault her for staying alive for them, regardless of the method of doing so in this case.

“Why are you sighing, my Sam?”  Malek smiled slightly. 

“I was thinking about the argument we are about to get into and dreading it, but I know we need to have it anyway.  It just seems like a waste of breath and time.” 

Malek smiled wryly, suggesting, “Then perhaps we should not have it.”  Looking into her eyes, he realized that she was very worried about him.  She knew that he would take care of Devlin, but there was no one to take care of him and insist he stop. 

He kissed her lightly, saying, “You think it is time to contact my base to see if Daniel has returned from his mission.  And if he has, you wish me to ask him if he will agree to become your lover and make love to you for me?”

“Yes.”  She sighed again.  Put like that it sounded kind of weird and even a little kinky.  Well, it could have sounded worse, she supposed.  “I’m afraid that Martouf and Lantash will not be home in time to take over for you.  What if, when they come in, the mission was a mess and they are exhausted, too?  Then what?” 

“Why do we not all cross those bridges when we get there?” 

Sam sighed and then nodded her head, reluctant to cause an argument at this point.  He was not ready to give in to his exhaustion yet.  She could not force him, but it was beginning to worry him, she could tell.  It was worrying her, too.  “Have you had any drisk’nae lately?  You are supposed to be taking it every four hours.”

Malek raised his head and looked at her.  He frowned.  “No.  I have not had any since, since, I do not remember since when.  I need to take some.  I meant to do so, before I brought you here, I know, because I told Gava that I needed more.  I only have a little left.  I did not, however, take any at that time, for I realized that you were again unconscious, and your fever was growing higher.” 




Being almost completely herself again, Sam slipped off his lap, and said lightly, “In that case, you do need to take some.  I will be fine now, for a little while, Malek, so go ahead and go take it.” 

It appeared that once she came out of her unconscious state, she regained her lucidity and most of her equilibrium rather quickly.  That was one of the few bright points in this entire ordeal.  When the poison was pushed back, she was very near normal, even though still weak and shaky.

Agreeing with her, Malek left the pool and grabbed his robe, although he was not sure why.  He looked at it and a wry smile touched his lips.  It had been a gift from a grateful old woman many years ago.  He had often wondered why he bothered to leave it in his pack and carry it around from tunnel system to tunnel system.  Evidently, for just such an occasion as this.  It, or rather, the pockets in it, had been very handy during this situation. 

Delek approached the pool that Sam was in.  She plastered herself to the wall, so he could see nothing of her body.  The very thought made her feel sick.  Smirking at her, he commented, “You seem fairly well to me, Tau’ri.  You are up and around by yourself.” 

“Would there be any reason I wouldn’t be fairly well, Tok’Ra?”  Sam gave just as much disdain to the word Tok’Ra as he had given to the word Tau’ri.  Her eyes narrowed.  “Why are you here, Delek?  What is it that you want?”  

Even though he was in his room, Malek heard Samantha’s voice and the contempt in it.  She had raised it enough that he could hear her, but he could not quite understand what she was saying.  Since the only other person who was allowed in this tunnel was Gava, it meant that his Sam was delirious or someone she did not like had entered the chamber where she was.  He drank his _drisk’nae_ and quickly, but stealthily, made his way back to the pool chamber, being sure to keep himself completely hidden from view.  He was not surprised to see Delek standing next to the pool.  

Delek lifted one shoulder and dipped his head slightly toward it, the Tok’Ra equivalent of a shrug.  “Can I not be concerned for a poor little Tau’ri who does not have the healing power of one of us?  I must admit that I was also curious as to whether or not you were still making a fool of your mate by mating with Malek and Devlin.” 

“My private life is my own and none of your concern.  If I wish to join in _Siest’kesh’cor_ , I will do so.” 

“However, you have not joined yet as far as anyone knows.  I do not remember attending the ceremony, nor do I remember a time when the five of you were together to consummate the bond.  Which is not _Siest’kesh’cor._   It is _Siaf’kesh’cor_.  You are not blended, nor is it likely that you ever will be.” 

Malicious intent could be plainly seen in his eyes as his words attempted to cast doubt, unrest, and inferiority, “The council may not vote to allow it.  I would not assume that it is a foregone conclusion.  Just because you offer does not mean you will be accepted.  We are rather particular who we take as hosts, and the Tau’ri are on the bottom of the list as suitable.  We prefer our hosts to have some intelligence and common sense.” 

Sam remained calm, her voice cool, as she replied, “I will blend, Delek, you may as well reconcile yourself to that.  The council will not stand in the way of it.  It will happen.”  His attempt at undermining Sam’s self-confidence went sadly awry. 

“As for my personal life, as I said, it is none of your business.  What Martouf, Devlin, Lantash, Malek, and I do, or do not do, is between us and is not open for discussion with you, or anyone else.”  Sam continued to look at him as if he was a particularly nasty bug that had just crawled out from under a rock.

“I doubt that Lantash will see it that way when he returns to find that his mate has spent the entire time he was gone in bed with a man who has not yet bound himself to them in the joining of _Cor’kesh’lek’dak._  That mating is always done first, and he will not like being made to look like the lesser mate when he is supposed to be _Kea’kesh Mae’tek,_ the first mate.” 

Instead of responding to his continued reference to her personal life, she said instead, “You are in a restricted area.  I suggest that you leave.” 

“I am a sub-council member; there is no place on this base that is restricted to me.” 

Sam sighed and then tried to tell him again as if she was speaking to a recalcitrant and somewhat unintelligent child.  “I am telling you for your own good that this is a restricted area.  Only a few people have clearance to be in this area of the tunnels.  You are not one of them.  I strongly suggest that you get out before you are caught, and the council has to place sanctions against you.” 

Delek’s arm streaked out, and he grabbed Sam by the throat, pushing her back and then jerking her forward against the side of the pool.  She felt a rib give, but remained as grim and tight lipped as possible.  “Do not try my patience little Tau’ri, for I will see to it that you are squashed like the vermin you are.” 

Delek squeezed harder on Sam’s throat, but she did not respond in any overt way.  She wanted to hear what he had to say first.  Staying calm would be a better reaction than words would be.  “You will find that having your father as host to one of the more respected Tok’Ra does not help when you continue to prove yourself unequal to carrying out the most simple of assignments.  I promise you that I will continue to see to it that you fail at each and every one, and rest assured that I will keep my promise,” venom dripped from the words he hissed as he continued to drag her toward him over the side of the pool.  




Sam grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and began to dig her nails into it.  Then, gathering the saliva in her mouth, she spit in his face just as Gava’s arm came around him from behind and started to strangle him.  Delek had not noticed her come in so intent had he been on making his threats. 

Sam took the opportunity his distraction caused to rip his hand loose from her throat.  Her anger and adrenaline giving her extra strength, she slammed his arm down on the edge of the crystal pool, as he released her from his grip, and fell back into the water.  She felt another rib give as her body slid across the pool edge before she fell back into the water and gasped, but she smiled when she heard the bones of his arm snap in two and heard his cry of pain and rage.  

“What do you think you are doing, Delek?  How dare you try to strangle and threaten one of us?  What has gotten into you?  Have you lost your mind?” 

Gava released him, and, his fury making him stupid, he again lunged for Sam only to have her block him and manage to bring his other arm down to crack it against the poolside.  He now had one broken and one cracked arm.  His eyes were blazing with fury, and the hand of the arm that was only cracked formed into a claw.  Gava grabbed him around the neck again.  “Stop this at once.  Delek!  Have you lost all sense and sanity?  Stop.”

Malek stayed out of sight even after the confrontation developed.  Had either Samantha or Gava needed help, he would have stepped in immediately, but they seemed to be handling it quite well.  He had started forward once but forced himself to stop when he saw Gava moving silently up behind Delek.  Still hoping Delek would say something else incriminating and give them even more evidence for their case against him, he stepped back, staying unobserved, as he listened and watched. 

The bruises that would show up on Samantha’s throat and the fact that both he and Gava saw him strangle her would be excellent evidence.  Per’sus would see the bruises long before they healed if they were not too painful and Samantha would allow them to remain until after they met with him.  The statement Delek made about her failures in her missions was another wonderful bit of inculpating information. 

It was obvious that Delek had not expected anyone else to overhear him, and he could not stop himself from patting himself on the back in front of her.  He obviously felt safe feeling the council would believe him before they believed a non-Tok’Ra.  She had not told Lantash, so he felt safe there as well.  Malek smiled grimly.  But, she had told her _Se’kesh Mae’tek._   No doubt that would be a shock. 

As soon as Gava let go of him the second time, he turned on her, saying, “She is not one of us.  She is Tau’ri and she will never be Tok’Ra.  She will never be allowed to become a vessel for one of us.  As for what I was doing, I was teaching her respect for her betters.  She does not tell me where I can and cannot go on this base.  No place is off limits to members of the council.”  He wiped the spit from his face in disgust as Sam smirked at him.

“It is you who are wrong, Delek.  This tunnel is off limits to everyone except for myself, Samantha, Malek, Martouf, and Daniel Jackson.  So, I suggest you leave, before I report you to the council and the High Councilor as well.” 

“They cannot be setting an entire tunnel, even one this short, aside for that—that _krow’yava_ , that _she’vien’yav_ –for her use just because she forgot an instruction and poisoned herself.” 

“I think that all of us here know that Samantha did not forget an instruction, Delek.  You did not tell her, and now you are afraid that Lantash will kill you when he finds out you did not warn his mate.  He might too.  She is precious to him, and anyone who harms her in any way is asking to die a painful death.  You would be much better admitting you forgot and owning up to it than threatening her in this manner.  You are only digging yourself in deeper this way.” 

Malek stepped in from the hall where he had watched the scene feeling that Delek would give nothing further away at this point with Gava as witness.  The statements he made to Samantha, he could deny.  Those spoken to another Tok’Ra would not be cast aside so easily.  His statements about Samantha never becoming Tok’Ra were fairly damning in themselves. 

Calling her vermin, a bitch, and a whore, strangling her, admitting to sabotaging her missions, all of these things were enough to show intent to harm her.  Delek would be in for severe penalties, perhaps death, if it was proven that he actually did attempt to murder her.

Malek stopped and frowned.  Lantash would never consider less than execution—and, he realized, neither would he.  He had tried to kill his mate.  Both Lantash and he were within their rights.  Yes, he had given them more than a start for their case against him.  They had enough right now to prove he was, at the very least, trying to harm her, and most of it pointed to him attempting to murder her—more than once. 

He stepped farther into the room, calling attention to himself as he addressed Delek, “Furthermore, if I ever hear about, or see, anything like what just occurred, I will kill you.  If you ever touch my mate in that, or any other manner, or speak too, or about her, in that manner again, I will kill you.  Now.  Get.  Out.  Before I decide not to wait for another incident and kill you now.  And, Delek, there had better be no rumors going around about myself, Lantash, and Samantha.  If there are, I will know where to look, and the instigator will not be well when I finish with him.”

Delek threw one look of evil, malicious intent at Sam, and one of furious loathing at Malek.  “You will regret this, Malek.  Both you and Lantash.  You would do better to mind your own and Tok’Ra concerns, and stay away from these weakling Tau’ri.  Tau’ri lovers are no better than the Tau’ri themselves.”  With that last venomous verbal attack and with rage causing his body to quiver, he left the chamber without a backward glance, holding his broken arm with his cracked one. 

Malek realized he had been wrong.  Delek had just given them more for their case and allowed them to see how desperate he was becoming.  He was beginning to wonder if Samantha was correct and if Delek was mixed up in something far more serious than a dislike for the Tau’ri.  He had just threatened a base commander and warned him away from what some would consider a group of his own “ _soldiers_ ”.  He must be nearing the edge. 

They must be diligent and guard Samantha closely.  Delek was feeling pressure from somewhere, someone, or he was insane, and he would become more dangerous as each plan failed.

Malek stepped toward the pool where Samantha stood leaning against the side.  Gava had stepped near to her and their heads were close together.  As he got closer to her, he could see that she was shaking.  Dropping his robe, he entered the water and walked up behind her expecting to find her burning with fever and chilling.  She was warm but not hot.  She was not chilling; she was truly shaking.  He gathered her close to him, but she remained stiff in his arms and cried out when he touched her side. 

“Samantha?  What is wrong?” 

Sam shook her head and then looked between Gava and him with an odd little smile on her face.  “You won’t believe this, but I think he either cracked or broke a couple of my ribs.  I am glad I broke his arm.  I only wish I had managed to break the other one.  The only problem with that is his poor host has to endure it.  It is bad enough he keeps his host locked away from the world just a Goa’uld does.  I hate it that I caused him more pain on top of it.  No doubt, in true Goa’uld style, Delek will take his bad temper out on his host, too.” 

Malek and Gava looked at her in surprise.  “Samantha, Delek is Tok’Ra.  He would not treat his host in that way.” 

Sam lifted her eyebrows and shrugged, saying, “Really?  When was the last time any of you ever talked to his host?  When was the last time you ever saw his host eat a meal, or get in a pool, or be in control at any time?  I would almost bet money on it that if you had a Tollan device and put it on Delek, you would find out that even if he is Tok’Ra, his attitude is Goa’uld to the point that his host is either never, or almost never, in control.  I would be surprised if Delek even knows his host’s name by now.  It would not surprise me if some of you have not forgotten it.  I am very serious in what I am saying; I mean every word.” 

Malek scowled.  “Do not be ridiculous, Samantha.  Of course, we know his host’s name.  I have not been based with him since he took this host, however, so I do not believe I have ever heard it.  I am sure that Gava knows it though.  She probably talks to him all the time.” 

Malek looked at Gava, who seemed lost in thought.  When she looked up, she said quietly, “From the day that Delek took this host until today, I have never seen his host take control, I have never heard him speak, and I have never heard him called by name, or mentioned by Delek.  I am beginning to believe that we have all been fools, and that you and I are the ridiculous ones, Malek.” 

With those words, she turned to Sam.  “I will be keeping a very close watch on them; you have my word.  There is never a time, other than during a mission when our lives depend on it, that we are ever supposed to keep control like that.  Even if we must force our symbiote forward and make them take a walk, they must take control at some point in the day.” 

She turned to Malek.  “If you will spread your robe, Malek, I will use my healing device and repair Samantha’s ribs.  I do not believe she needs anymore painful things to deal with at the moment.” 

Malek spread his robe and helped Sam to lie down upon it.  Gava activated the healing device over Sam’s ribs then stopped.  They were already red and somewhat swollen.  “I will be back in a moment.”  She left them there completely surprised at her abrupt departure.

Malek stood beside Samantha and brushed her hair back from her eyes.  “You are looking a little better now, my Sam.  Not as pale as you were.  I believe your meeting with Delek put some spirit into you.” 

She smiled back but not as brightly.  She caught his hand and held it against her cheek.  “I wondered where you were during his display.  You were gathering evidence, I assume?” 

Malek grinned, “Yes, although when he started pulling you out of the pool, I was on my way in to you.  I saw Gava coming up behind him and retreated to listen and watch for our case as you suspected.  I assume that seeing Gava stealthily creeping up behind him is why you grabbed his hand and then spit so artfully into his face.  As a distraction, it was very good if a little inelegant, my love.  I thought it very appropriate for the subject as well.  And, well aimed.”  He was laughing at her, but that was all right, because there was admiration in his voice as well. 

Gava returned and pulled the robe over Sam except for her rib area, of which, she proceeded to make holographic images.  From there she moved to the red hand marks on her throat.  They were quite prominent.  She made two sets of each and handed one crystal to Malek and kept one for herself.  After that, she healed Samantha’s ribs and started on her throat, but Malek stopped her. 

“Sam, does your throat hurt a lot?  Is it unbearably uncomfortable?” 

Sam frowned and shook her head, “No, it’s not too bad.  Why?” 

“I am planning on seeing Per’sus tomorrow.  I would like for the bruises on your neck to still be there, if you would not mind leaving them.” 

Sam nodded.  “I understand.  I’ll leave them.  It’s the best evidence we have.” 

Malek leaned down and kissed her sweetly, before turning to Gava.  Before he could say anything, she said, “I have brought you some more _drisk’nae,_ Malek.  I have also asked for more aspirin.  I brought more supplies and left them in your room.  Delek did not go in that direction when he left.  I watched to be sure.”

Gava paused, looking at Malek appraisingly, before saying, “Delek could turn out to be a formidable foe, Malek.  There is no doubt that he is furious, and a furious foe is a dangerous one.  He does have friends on the council and a great many contacts throughout our network.  You should watch not only your back but see to it that Martouf and Lantash are aware that they need to be watching theirs, and all of you should begin to watch Samantha’s very closely.  I do not believe he will give up, otherwise, he would not have taken a chance on being caught in this tunnel.” 

She frowned.  “It is possible that he was not at the council meeting when Garshaw announced the closing of this tunnel to all personnel.  If he did not read any of the daily reports, then it is possible that he could be unaware of it.” 

Sam nodded.  “He really did appear not to believe me.  I don’t think he was faking his disbelief.  So, he must have been gone when it was announced or whatever.”     




Malek nodded his agreement, but said firmly, “However, he is fallible because he is overconfident, another Goa’uld trait.  While it is true that he has some friends on the council, it is also true that he has some enemies there.  Some of his friends are his friends because they believe he has Per’sus’ ear.  He has led them to believe this, and it is far from true.” 

“To my knowledge, this is the only council that gives him any credence.  Once I get Samantha, Martouf, and Lantash moved to my base, I will feel happier; I do admit that.  He has come too close to succeeding too many times already.  I want to know why he is attempting to arrange her death, because I do not believe that hatred of the Tau’ri would go this far.” 

Gava nodded, “Just so you know, I believe that he could be quite treacherous, especially after these last seven days.  I believe that he would stoop to murder.  I would be sleeping in this tunnel if it was not for my mate, I assure you.”  She picked up her equipment.  “As I said, he did not go that way, so your supplies should be untouched.  If you need me call.” 

“I watched, too, Gava, and it appeared that he went the opposite direction from our room.  Thank you for watching as well.  I believe my fever has gone down a lot.  Evidently anger works almost as well as sex.”  She smiled wanly at the two of them.  “Perhaps we should go now.  I would like to try to sleep while my fever is down, if you don’t mind,” she continued, her voice a quiet monotone. 

“I will take you at once, my Sam.”  He looked at Gava and nodded.  “If you would not mind Gava, please ask Torvar and Velmek to take up posts at the end of this tunnel.  No one is to come this way except those allowed here and, of course, Per’sus.  Tell Zaris that I want him to set up a duty roster with relief personnel every four hours and that it is priority _kea ceru’lesh_.  They are to use their zat’ni’ktels on anyone trying to enter this tunnel that is not on their list of approved people.  Ah, and be sure that Daimesh, Arwanna, Martouf and Lantash, well, you know who to add to the allowed list for them.” 

“I can do that without any problem, Malek.  You take care of Samantha; I will take care of business.”  She smiled at him as she turned to go.  Then she stopped and turned back to him.  “Malek, you did say to code this _kea ceru’lesh_ , one blue, correct?  That is the highest priority.”

Malek smiled wryly and shrugged, before answering.  “To us it is our top priority, Gava, so yes, code it as such.  We will no doubt see you later.  Let me know if you hear anything in answer to the questions we raised earlier.” 

“Yes, Malek, I will.  I have heard nothing so far.  As soon as I hear anything, I will convey my findings to you.” 

Malek nodded as he swung Sam up into his arms.  She was tense and he looked at her worriedly.  Something Delek had said was bothering her, and he felt sure he knew what it was. 

As he strode down the hall with Sam in his arms, he had just one thought in his mind; he should have killed Delek.  He should have killed him the minute he put his hand on Samantha and that would have taken care of the entire problem.  Maybe he should just let Lantash kill him.  Then he would defend him before the council.  He could get him out of any kind of backlash, he was sure of it.  




Sam lay stiffly in his arms.  She was not sure why she was feeling this way.  It was not as if she had not known that they had not finished the bonding completely.  Maybe it was hearing someone else say that what she was doing would shame Lantash.  That had hurt her just as he had known it would.  She had not shown it though.  Not even in her eyes, she was very sure.  The only thing he had seen in her eyes was contempt.  That was what had really enraged him.  He hated it when she looked at him as if he was something nasty that she needed to scrape off the bottom of her shoe.  As far as she was concerned, he was. 

She believed what she had said to Malek and Gava.  She would almost bet that Delek was not Tok’Ra.  If they used a Tollan device on him, they would find that his poor host never had any control at all.  Ever.  Delek was such a piece of scum; she didn’t know why she let his words get to her. 

Probably because she suspected them to be true as well, that was why.  Otherwise, she would have already insisted they call Daniel in.  She was not pushing to call him in because she did not want to cause Lantash and Martouf any more pain than she already was.  It would only make it worse if she had sex with Daniel as well.  They could not even claim to be mates of any kind. 

She hated this.  She really hated this.  She knew that Martouf and Lantash would not blame her once they really understood what happened.  It was the period from the time someone, probably Delek, made their insinuations, until they found out the truth that bothered her. 

They would be hurt by what they would consider betrayal by their best friends.  They would not blame her so much, assuming she knew no better and that she would have assumed they had told her to do this.  They would blame Malek and Devlin, because they would know that Martouf and Lantash had not given permission for them to make love to her.  It could not be helped, and it angered her that he would be able to plant those seeds of doubt in their minds at all, even though they would uproot them later. 

Malek laid her on the bed, pulled the lightest of the covers over her, threw his robe over the end, and followed her down.  “What is causing you such soul-searching thoughts, my Sam?  You are thinking very deeply.” 

“I am realizing that Delek will do his best to throw the worst possible light on what has happened between you and me, so he can plant seeds of doubt between you, Lantash, and Martouf.  I can think of no way to circumvent it happening.  I know it will only last until he finds out the truth, but I wish we could somehow save him the pain of the belief of your betrayal and mine because it will be there for me, also, I am sure.”  

She lie quietly, for a short time, before finally saying, “We really should at least talk to Daniel about it.  Especially, if we have to call on him as I am becoming more and more sure we might have to do.  Malek, I trust Daniel not to talk about what happens between any of us.  I would rather call Daniel in to take over for you for a while, so you can rest, than to wait until you make yourself so weak that you can’t function as a commander.  You have other responsibilities besides me that you need to see too.  Please, Malek, we should at least ask him if he would be willing to do it for you, even if only for a short time.” 

“Call on me to take over for Malek to do what, Sam?  And, I know this probably isn’t any of my business but—” his voice trailed off, and he waved his hands toward Malek and her.

Malek sighed and reached for his robe.  “Come in, and sit down here on the bed by Samantha, Daniel, and we will explain what has occurred.  It is not what you are obviously thinking; well, it is not exactly what you are thinking, at least, not in the way you are thinking it.” 

“Well, that’s as clear as mud.” 

Malek looked perplexed.  Daniel sighed and drew out his notebook, jotting down “clear as mud” ‘use in context’.  Another figure of speech to teach the Tok’Ra operatives.  God, how many sayings were there in the English language that they used every day without even thinking about them? 

Sam smiled.  “It means that you did not explain it very well, Malek.  You can’t see through mud.  You couldn’t get much out of your explanation.” 

Malek nodded.  “I understand.  Thank you.  Do you wish to explain, Samantha, or do you wish to rest?” 

“I’m very tired, Malek.  Please, go ahead.” 

“You need to be drinking.  Your fever, though down, is still too high, and we must do what we can.  I will get your ginger ale.”  

“Thank you.” 

“You’re sick.  All of the supplies of ginger ale and stuff have been for you?  I can understand that much.  What I do not understand is how being sick would make you be in bed with Malek…naked.”  Daniel sounded very disgruntled. 

“Well, Daniel, it’s really actually very simple.  You see, the prescription for what I have is to, ah, make love as often and as passionately as possible, drink plenty of fluids, and take aspirin.    




Daniel raised an eyebrow and sent her a “yeah, right” look before saying, somewhat stiffly, “If you don’t want to tell me what’s going on just say so, Sam.  It really isn’t any of my business, and I should never have asked such a personal question.  I guess I’m just too used to sharing everything with you.  I apologize.” 

“Daniel, you don’t owe me an apology.  You can ask me anything, remember?  And, certainly in this instance, you have every right to ask for a complete explanation.  But, since I really _am_ tired, I’m going to let Malek explain, all right?”  

Daniel nodded his agreement and reaching out he took her hand in his.  “I remember and you’re right.  So, since I can ask you anything, I’ll allow my question to stand.”  He smiled one of his sweetest smiles at her letting her know that whatever the reason was, he would accept it and be there for her.

Malek nodded as he handed Sam the ginger ale before beginning their story.  “She is telling you the truth, Daniel.  Seven days ago, Samantha came back from a mission and with her, she had a gift for Martouf and Lantash.  She was not feeling well by the time she reached the tunnels.  She thought she was coming down with what you call a “cold”.  She, Martouf, and Lantash spent several hours together, and then Martouf and Lantash were called out on a rescue mission.” 

He paused for a moment before saying slowly, “It will appear that I am jumping from subject to subject, but in order for you to have all of the facts, in as close to the order in which they happened as I can, it will have to be that way.  I believe you will be able to cross from one to the other without trouble.” 

Daniel nodded, “Yes, I imagine I’ll be able to, and if I get lost, I’ll ask directions.”  He took a drink of the cola Malek had given him and leaned back beside Sam. 

Malek nodded, took a drink of his own, and continued.  “Before Martouf and Lantash left, Devlin and I approached them with a formal request to be considered as _Se’kesh Mae’teks_ , _second-mates_ , to Samantha.  They accepted my request dependent on Samantha’s decision.” 

“They discussed it with her before they left on their mission, and Samantha agreed to bond with Devlin and me as her _Se’kesh Mae’teks_.  In the normal course of events, when Martouf and Lantash returned, we would have gone through the bonding ceremony before we became intimate with her.”  

Daniel stared at Sam.  Their Sam was taking a second husband?  Wow.  Times they were achangin’.  She was not denying it, so she agreed with what he was saying.  He turned back to Malek as he prepared to continue giving Daniel the needed information to explain Sam’s remark about the “ _cure_ ” for her illness. 

“Unfortunately, Samantha’s gift for Martouf and Lantash turned out to be a flower called Evernight.  It is a deadly poison for non-blended humans if they are left in an enclosed space with it for any length of time.  Fortunately our rooms have no doors; otherwise, she would have died before we found and removed her from the room.”  He watched as Daniel gasped and his eyes widened.  Malek nodded to emphasize that his words were true.

 _What in the hell was going on_?  Daniel wondered to himself and continued to listen even more closely now.  He might need to read between the lines here. 

“After Martouf and Lantash left on their mission, there was nothing to stop the fumes from overpowering Samantha’s system because they were no longer there to make love to her.  The antidote for the poisoning is ardent arousal and climax.  We believe it releases chemicals that combat the poison.” 

“Earlier in the day, I took Samantha back to her room for Martouf, and she explained about her ‘cold’, but she was evasive about its seriousness.  Therefore, I stopped by to tell Martouf and Lantash that I thought Sam’s cold was more serious than they believed, only to find her running an extremely high temperature and obviously very ill.  At that point, we did not yet know about the Evernight.  Only after Gava found her with the flower did we know that it was not a “cold” but something much more deadly.” 

“Fortunately, at that point, we knew how to treat it.  The most expedient way, of course, would have been to introduce her symbiote to her.  Unfortunately, the symbiote that Samantha is to have is under the care of the Keeper.”  Malek smiled wryly, “The Keeper is also on the mission with Martouf and Lantash.  Therefore, there is no Keeper available to retrieve her symbiote.  That left only one course open to us, and that is the one we pursued.”  




“After the fourth day, Sam was much better, but somehow,” Malek said evasively, “we are not yet sure how, she was again exposed to a very high dose of the flower.  She has been even more ill since then.  Devlin and I have been making love to our mate for the past seven days, Daniel.  And, she is our mate, for we have bound ourselves to her, and we did gain Martouf and Lantash’s approval, even though we have not gone through the _Cor’kesh’lek’dak, hearts bound through flesh_ , a rite that should not have been mentioned to her at all.  While some consider it an important part of the entire process, it is something that can be done at any time.  It does not _have_ to be done at once.  The truth is that it does not “ _have_ ” to be done _at all_.” 

“Seven days?  You have been making love for seven days?  But, not twenty-four hours a day right?  I mean, you have to sleep, so it couldn’t be all day and night.” 

“Samantha’s sleep cycles are very erratic this time.  The first time she finally reached a stage where she could sleep for up to three hours at a time.  This time she is sleeping anywhere from five to sixty minutes before she needs to make love again.” 

“You see, Daniel, the Evernight, while it can kill, is also an aphrodisiac.  So, it will kill, but it also gives the means to prevent the killing.  The need for sexual stimulation that it causes is quite intense, even during periods of unconsciousness as far as we can tell.  We do not know how far into unconsciousness it extends, but so far, we have always been able to call Samantha back.  We believe that there have been a few times that it was much to near to being too far into that state.  That was the long answer to your comment.  The short one is, yes, we have been making love to our mate at very frequent intervals for the past seven days.  Needless to say, we are all becoming quite exhausted.” 

Suddenly, Daniel’s eyes widened as his mind made the leap.  “I see.  Then you were going to, to call on me, that is, um, you were going to, to ask me, if you could not go on any longer…”  Daniel voice faded and he visibly swallowed.  “Wow.  I, uh, I, well, I mean, if that’s what you were going to, well, I will, I mean, I’m sure I can do—that—with Sam.”  He turned to Sam and said, almost shyly, “If you’re sure you can, you know, respond to me.” 

Sam smiled at him, doing her best not to laugh at the almost appalled look he had at first had on his face.  Sobering, she shook her head, “Daniel, I can see that the entire idea makes you very uncomfortable.  It isn’t necessary for you to do it.  There are other men around the base that can take Malek’s place.  Don’t worry about it.  Furthermore, response from me is not a problem.  Even if I didn’t find you very sexually attractive, which I do, or I wouldn’t have thought of you, the Evernight sees to it that my body is ready pretty much constantly.  Trust me on this.  However, I have no intention of making you uncomfortable.  Malek and I will decide on someone else, so don’t think any more about it.” 

Daniel frowned at the idea of “ _other_ ” men making love to “ _their_ ” Sam, and then burst out, “No, they won’t, either; they will not, and don’t you even think about that happening, Samantha Carter.  If anyone is going to make love to you, it will be one of us.  It will be one of your men, not some bozo off the tunnel floor.  How could you even consider that, when we’re here for you?  No, it’s absolutely not going to happen.  I mean, if it was necessary sure, but it isn’t.  I’m here now, and I’ll stay around in case you need me.  So, just forget that other idea.  Forget it.  Not.  Going.  To.  Happen.” 

Sam blinked and so did Malek.  Daniel had sounded quite stern, and when neither of them said anything, he continued, “Sam, you are not going to go to bed with just anyone.  I mean, if you have taken Malek as a mate, then I guess that is okay, although I think you should have told us first before you let him, well, you know, but at least Lantash and Martouf agreed.”  He again looked slightly disgruntled that she had not first asked their permission or advice, but it was too late now, so they would live with it. 

However, that was not going to happen again.  “This other stuff though, about some _“other”_ guy.  No, that won’t happen.  I’ll do it.  You have Jack, Teal’c, and me.  We are all close, and what happens between us is no one else’s business, but our own, and I think that Lantash and Martouf would feel a lot more comfortable with one of us than with just some _“guy”_.”  It was plain that Daniel’s feathers were ruffled at the very thought. 

“Now.  Since, you and Malek were talking about me; I’m going to assume that you’ve discussed this before now, knowing that Malek and Devlin aren’t going to be able to continue much longer.  Do you know when Martouf and Lantash are due back?” 

Malek shook his head, before telling him, “They did not know for sure, Daniel.  They thought the mission would take three or four days, possibly more but not likely.  It has been seven.  Therein lays the problem.  If they are gone much longer and Samantha’s body does not throw off the poison any faster than it has done so far, we could very well not be able to continue.  I am still fine at the moment.  We have not yet reached the point where we must consider such a drastic step.” 

“However, we are being realistic.  The first time, by the third day, Samantha was sleeping for ninety minutes to three hours.  This time if she is asleep for three hours, it means she is unconscious.  In fact, a short time ago, she was asleep for ninety minutes, and we realized she was unconscious.  One hour is the most she sleeps a true sleep.  It seems that after that, if she does not awaken, her temperature rises, and she becomes unconscious.  We do not know if it always happens that quickly, or if it was just this time.  The entire situation this time is very erratic.  It is taking much longer for the poison to leave.  We believe it was passed through her skin this second time but have no proof.  However it was passed to her, it is obviously a much more potent form of it.” 

“But, if it got on her skin someone had to put it there.  How did she get it on her if she was with you?” 

“I wasn’t always with him, Daniel.  I was up and around a little.  I did see some other people.  Anyone that touched me could have reintroduced it into my system.  I just know that I’ve been very unwell.  Much more so than the first time, and that was bad enough.”  Sam opened her lips to say more and realized that Daniel already knew she was lying.  They couldn’t lie to each other.  They always knew.  She looked at Malek, and he realized what was wrong at once.  One look at the skeptical look on Daniel’s face and it was obvious.   

Malek nodded to her and started explaining to Daniel, “We believe we know where she was exposed to the Evernight the second time.  Someone seems to be trying to harm Samantha.  We are building a case against them, and we have some evidence, but we do not want to act yet.  The problem is that there appears to be no reason to target her; therefore, we are wondering if there is more to this than just a personal dislike.  Until we find out what it is, we are proceeding very cautiously.  If we arouse their suspicions, they will be harder to lure out into the open.  You’re the only one who knows this outside of Samantha, Gava, and me.”    




Daniel nodded.  “I understand and it will go no further.”  Turning to Sam, he asked, “What do you want me to do, Sam?  Do you want me to take over for Malek now, so he can rest, or what?  I will, if you want me to.  Making love with you won’t be a problem, I promise you.  I was just, well, a little surprised at first.  I mean, I thought you were kidding about the treatment for what you had being sex.” 

Sam laughed slightly, “You were floored, Daniel.  We’re lucky we didn’t have to pick you up, or throw a bucket of cold water on you.  I wish you could have seen your face.  You were appalled at the very thought.” 

Daniel shook his head.  “I was _not_ appalled, Sam.  Not of making love to you.  If anything I was appalled at the entire bizarre, surreal, situation, I think.  I mean, you all have to be completely exhausted.” 

“And, the fact that you actually chose me, I guess.  I was, well, I was surprised, and then, I guess, I was kind of flattered.  I mean, you could have any guy you wanted, and you chose me.  Probably because you know me, but still, there is Jack and Teal'c and well, just, I was surprised.”    




Sam shook her head.  “You and Devlin must use the same mirror.  I wish I could find it and break it.  Neither of you have a realistic vision of yourselves, although, his is better now.  You are both very handsome, attractive men.  You are both very sexy and hot.  I do _not_ know why you can’t see that in yourselves.  I chose you Daniel, because you are my friend, and I trust you, yes, but also because you have a great body that I happen to like a lot.  A whole lot.  Sheesh, you two must have been twins in another life or something.”   

Daniel frowned at her.  Malek laughed.  “Give up, Samantha; I have been trying to convince Devlin that he is attractive to the opposite sex for a good many years now.  He does not believe me.  You, however, managed to get through to Devlin the other day, so perhaps I should not tell you to give up completely.  If you can help Daniel even some, it will be that much better than he is, at this time.” 

Malek looked Daniel up and down appraisingly, stopping to check out all of the more important portions of his body, before nodding, and saying to Sam, “You are correct.  Daniel is a very sexy and handsome man.  He is built extremely well, fills out his “ _jeans_ ” well in front, and he has a nice tight butt.  His chest and arms are also very nicely filled out.  Beautiful blue eyes, attractive hair and skin.  A very charming smile when he chooses to use it.  Sculptured lips.”  Malek eyed him up and down again as he relaxed on the bed.  “Yes, he is well proportioned and exudes sexual appeal.  You were correct to choose him, my Sam.”

Daniel looked at Malek with his mouth open.  Sam watched the thoughts flick through Daniels mind as he stared at him.  She started to giggle.  Malek frowned at her and the look on Daniel’s face.  “Daniel, he is not looking at you in that way.  Now stop it.  Malek is not gay.  He is not even bonding with Lantash and Martouf in that way, only with me.  They will be _Mae’tek Tari’esk_ , mate-brothers, and that is all.  So stop, right now.” 

Daniel blushed, and Malek stood up straight, a haughty look on his slender, aristocratic face.  “I would most certainly hope not, Daniel.  Why in the world would you think that I was…well “ _that way_ ”?”  The light bulb came on, and Malek shook his head.  “Tok’Ra are excellent judges of human beauty, Daniel, be it male or female.  We are outside observers, not being human ourselves.  That is all it is.” 

“Ah, yeah, I realized that after Sam started laughing at me.  Sorry, it’s just that on Earth, if you told another guy he was handsome or good-looking and checked him out like you just did me, you would probably get decked, er, punched out, unless he was a friend and asked your opinion.”  Daniel took out his notebook.  “Be sure to tell male Tok’Ra to never make comments about another males appearance while on Earth unless an opinion is requested.  Explain why.  Women don’t have that problem, right Sam?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t walk up to someone on the street and tell her she is beautiful, but women complement each other all the time if a dress looks really nice, or a hairstyle really sets her features off and looks good, or something, so no, we really don’t.” 

Daniel put his notebook back, and then he looked from Sam to Malek and back again.  “So, ah, when did you decide to, um, bond, I guess, with someone beside Lantash and Martouf, Sam?  I didn’t know that was a formal, um, relationship.” 

Seeing Sam send him a questioning look, Malek responded.  “I fell in love with Samantha the day we released you from the SGC, Daniel.  I waited to see if it was something that was a reaction to that day and the circumstances that would pass or not.  It did not pass.  Both Devlin and I, the more we were around her, found ourselves falling more in love with her.” 

“Seven days ago, we finally worked up the courage to place a formal request for _Siest’kesh’cor_ , or _six bound by the heart_ , before Lantash and Martouf.  It is an old, respected, and formal bonding among the Tok’Ra, yes, just as seven or eight bound by the heart is.  He accepted us as possible _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ to Samantha.  It would, of course, be her decision, but his agreement had to be obtained, before I could approach her.  He explained to her what I was asking of them and, what I was offering to them.” 

“Samantha has been avoiding Devlin and me recently.  She was beginning to have feelings for us that she felt were inappropriate, not realizing that it was an accepted joining amongst the Tok’Ra.  She buried her feelings, until a few personal things took place that caused them to be brought into the open and to Lantash and Martouf’s attention.  They were then able to assure her that what she was feeling for us was perfectly acceptable to them.” 

“She accepted me as her _Se’kesh Mae’tek_.  We bonded to one another, but due to her illness, we could not do so in the formal expected manner.  This is bothering both of us, although we know that Martouf and Lantash would rather have us do this than to allow her to die.  Just as they would prefer her to mate with you, than to allow her to die.” 

“So, what exactly is _Siest’kesh’cor_?  I mean I understand it is six bound by the heart, so it is obviously an emotional bond, but you mentioned that you asked certain things of her, and you offered certain things in return.  What is that all about?”

“We ask that Samantha accept, respect, and love us as her mates.  That she gives to us the honor and acknowledgement accorded to mates.  In return we will love, honor, respect, and care for her.  We promise always to cherish her and her feelings for us; we will love her, care for her, honor her, and respect her in all ways.” 

“If something should happen to Martouf and Lantash, we will become her _Kea’kesh Mae’tek_ , _her_ _first-mate,_ and give her all of the support and comfort that we can.  We will take care of her and all of her needs; she will never want for anything that it is in our power to give to her.  Not now or ever.”  Malek paused, and then added, “As Samantha mentioned to you, we also become mate-brothers, not lovers, to Martouf and Lantash.  It, too, is a deep emotional bonding.” 

“And the other thing, the _Cor’kesh’lek’dak, hearts bound through flesh._ What is that?” 

“ _Cor’kesh’lek’dak_ , or _hearts bound through flesh_ ,” Malek said softly, “Is a private sexual rite that is between those involved and none other.  It should never have been mentioned to Samantha at all in the way it was or by the person who brought the matter up.  It is an intimate rite that is completed solely and completely privately between us.  No one knows when, or even if, it is ever actually accomplished, so anything that was said was untrue.” 

Malek continued to hold Sam’s gaze as he relayed the information he knew would help her.  “It is something that no outside person should have mentioned to her, and I would be within my rights to call him to account for it.  It is considered an intimate rite between the three, or six, mates.”  When Malek realized, as he carried her back to their room, what was bothering her, he wished he had called him to account, but now it was too late.  He would not get away with this forever, though.  Delek would pay and he would pay dearly.  

Daniel nodded his understanding.  Then realized something else.  “Why do you keep saying _Siest’kesh’cor_?  Sam, you haven’t taken a symbiote, have you?  I mean I know you are going to, but didn’t Malek say earlier that they can’t get your symbiote because the Keeper isn’t here?” 

“No, I haven’t yet, Daniel, and you’re right; the Keeper is on this mission with Martouf, Lantash, and Dad.  I think they are just so used to calling it that, they say it automatically.  It should actually be called _Siaf’kesh’cor_ , shouldn’t it, Malek?”  

Malek smiled at her.  “Yes, it should, and you are correct.  It is usually six, so we tend to use that term.  _Siaf’kesh’cor_ is however the more appropriate word until after you blend.” 

“Okay, so what do you two want me to do?  Malek, do you want me to stay with Sam for a while so you can get some rest?  I mean real rest, not the kind where you are only half asleep because you know you have to be alert to hear her if she needs you.” 

“No, I do not believe so, Daniel.  I was dormant for five hours.  That will give me at least twenty-four hours before I need to rest again.  Normally, it would give me longer, but I have not yet regained everything I lost before, so it is not granting me as much time as it should.  I am going to be sure that Devlin sleeps at least eight hours this time, perhaps more, if he can continue to rest well.” 

“I know that Samantha believes that I will fall apart, at any moment, or kill myself, but believe me, she is wrong.  I do appreciate the offer, Daniel, and I am willing for you to take over for me, if Lantash and Martouf do not return soon.  I am not so foolish as to believe that I can continue indefinitely at this pace.  I will admit to you that of all the men that I had to consider, you were the only one that I did not feel an immediate urge to kill when I thought of you with your hands on my Sam, so I know that I could accept you as a mate-brother, if Sam can accept you as a mate.” 

“Actually, while it is a much rarer mating, there is a bonding between three and one.”  Malek looked sad for a moment, but he did not allow it to last for long.  “I was in such a bonding once a very long time ago.” 

Sam looked sharply at Malek, as he seemed to stare into space.  It was as if he was reliving something quite painful.  “Malek?  Are you all right?”  She asked him softly. 

Rousing himself, he smiled slightly at her.  “Yes, I am fine, Samantha.  It was a very long time ago, and many things have changed since then.  As I was saying, it is rarer, but it has been known to happen.  However, we would not have to go through the formal joining in this case, since there was no request from you, Daniel; it is simply the realization that we could accept you as part of our heart’s blendings, and that is the important thing right now.”  

Daniel looked at the man standing across from him, realizing how very hard this must be to do, and he realized that he felt honored, as he should.  This is what Lantash and Martouf had agreed to when Malek had requested that he join with them and Sam; in a way, Malek was offering it to him.  He looked at Sam.  He had always cared about her.  Now, he could be there for her in a major way.  “I’d be honored to become your mate-brother and Sam’s mate.” 

He turned to Sam.  “How do you feel about that, Sam?  Do you feel like taking on another mate?  If it doesn’t work, we can always get a divorce, you know,” Daniel smiled at her. 

“What a charming proposal, Daniel.  An offer of marriage and divorce all in one breath,” she chided him gently. 

“What can I say?  I’m a charming guy that knows all the right things to say.”  Daniel flushed and shrugged. 

“That’s the way I love him to be.  I don’t want him any other way,” Sam told him softly. 

“So, you’ll take him as he is flaws and all?” 

“Yes, I think I can do that.  You’ve always been my forever friend, Daniel.  I would like to think that nothing will ever change that.” 

“Good, cause I have always taken you as you are, too.  And, that friendship thing, that street is not one way.  Not now, not ever.” 

They both looked back to Malek, who looked back to them.  No one seemed to know what do to next, but Sam knew that it wouldn’t be long before she knew what she was going to have to do.  She sighed tiredly.  She really enjoyed sex, but this was way too much.  She really just wanted to sleep.  Unfortunately, her body wasn’t going to allow her that respite. 

“How are you feeling, Samantha?”  Malek asked as he noticed her shifting uncomfortably in the bed.  “You are becoming uncomfortable, are you not?” 

Sam moaned.  “Of course I am, Malek, what’s it been, a whole thirty minutes or so?” 

Malek smiled gently at her.  “No, you actually went over an hour this time, and your fever does not seem to be climbing as quickly.  Perhaps this time will help you more.” 

“Okay, listen, guys, unless you want a threesome, I don’t think I need to know all that much about what is going to happen in here next.  Therefore, I am going to go talk to Gava.  She wanted to talk to me about aspirin, antihistamines, antibiotics, and stuff.  Something about synthesizing them so, you would have them when you came across human populations that needed that type of help.  I think it’s a great idea, but I don’t know how practical it would be.  At any rate, we are going to talk about it.  There are those of us that haven’t blended yet and don’t know when we could need some of this stuff, and it would be easier if it was here.” 

Daniel smiled sadly, before shaking his head.  Sam reached out and touched his arm.  “What’s wrong, Daniel?  Something is bothering you.” 

Daniel nodded.  “Yeah, it is.  I’ve decided to blend, Sam.  The thing is, the symbiote that I’ve agreed to take is already in a host.  In order for me to blend, it means his host has to die.  I’m very attached to both of them.  It’s kind of weird.  I’m looking forward to blending and discovering what that’s all about.  In the same breath, I have to say that I don’t want to lose my friend.” 

“Oh, Daniel, I’m so sorry, but at the same time, I’m so happy for you, too.  I think you’ll enjoy it, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I do.  However, that’s for the future.  For now, is there anything else I can do for the two of you?  There are other temporary rooms in this tunnel, so I’ll stay in one of those, probably in the one next to yours.  That way I’ll be close by if you should need me.  Malek, you’ll call me if you need to, right?” 

At Malek’s nod of agreement, Daniel paused, before saying quietly and sincerely, “You know that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt any of you guys.  I’ll help out in any way I can.  Sam means the world to me and has from the very first moment that I met her.  I’ll do anything to help her.  Maybe Lantash and Martouf would be upset, but if you want to know the truth, I don’t think they will be, and I don’t think they’ll be at all upset with any of you either.  There is one thing in their world that is more important than anything else, and that one thing is Sam.” 

“If the prescription to keep her alive is for her to make love to every man on this base, then they would sit and hold her head in their lap, while the men made love to her.  What I’m trying to tell you, Malek, is that you don’t have to push yourself to exhaustion.  I think they’ll understand if you just can’t make it.  Moreover, if you can’t, then you come and tell me, and I’ll love her for her, for myself, for you, and for Martouf and Lantash.  She will still be alive when they return to her, if I have to take over completely, which I know is not going to happen.  Don’t let yourself get so exhausted that, if you are needed for some other reason, you wouldn’t be capable of functioning.  Please.” 

“Thank you.  And, yes, Daniel, if I find myself reaching a point where I feel that I would no longer be capable of functioning as a commander, I will contact you at once.  We will hope that Martouf and Lantash return before that happens.  I know that, although we are all willing, I think that we would also all rather not have to do so.  For now, we will do what we have to in order to return Samantha to Martouf and Lantash, if not well, at least improving.” 

Changing the subject, Malek continued, “There is something you could do for me, Daniel.  I need for Per’sus to come here tomorrow.  Would you please go to see him?  Tell him that I am asking personally that he come here to see me, without notifying anyone that he is coming, or announcing himself when he arrives.  Also, tell him where I am in the tunnels.  I wish for him to come directly here.” 

“I’ll set a time and meet him myself, Malek.  I’ll also let you know what that time is so you can, hopefully, not be in the middle of, well, anything.  I assume that you’re going to be informing him of the threat to Sam.  I’ll not go from here.  I’ll go back to our base first, and I’ll come back prepared to stay a few days, though, after I talk to him.” 

“Thank you, Daniel.  I do appreciate it, and yes, I feel it is time that he was informed.  He needs to be aware that this is happening and what our suspicions are.  That way, he will not be completely unaware of what is going on, if we do find that there is more to this than there appears to be on the surface.  I do not believe that he will be terribly surprised when he hears it, though.  If I am not mistaken, he has had him under surveillance himself, for quite a while now.” 

Daniel stared at him, for a moment, his mind making the leap, before stating very softly, “Delek.  It’s Delek.  He’s on a par with pond scum, you know.  He never lets a chance to insult any of us pass by.”  He frowned.  “But, being insulting is a long way from trying to hurt or kill someone.  And, unless I misunderstood what you said, Sam was very close to dying.  More than once.  You don’t suppose he is mixed up in this N.I.D. thing, do you?  I know it seems farfetched, but I wouldn’t put it past him.”  

“Samantha had the same question, Daniel.  It is one of the things we will attempt to discover.  I find it hard to believe that simple prejudice would move him to murder.  We may all be surprised and find out that his hatred of the Tau’ri is so deep that it is at the root of this.  However, why would he be targeting only Samantha?  None of it makes a great deal of sense to us.” 

“No, it doesn’t and sitting here pondering it is getting us nowhere fast.  I will go see Per’sus and see to it that he is here tomorrow.”  He looked sharply at Malek, saying, “You be sure to call me if you need to.  Stop trying to do it all by yourself; you have help now.  Call on me.”     




“We will, Daniel; we thank you.” 

Daniel whistled softly as he left the room and headed down the hall.  They knew some of what was going on.  It was not all speculation.  Since Sam brought a deadly plant back to the base with her, he wondered if she was supposed to find and come into contact with it while she was on her last mission. 

Not only that but, unless his eyesight was getting really bad, there were finger marks on Sam’s throat as if a hand had been wrapped around it.  Delek trying to kill Sam?  Why?  What would he gain by it?  It just made no sense.  Well, they would find out more as they went along.  He just hoped they found out before he managed to get to her again. 

Right now, however, he needed to see Gava to let her know that he would stop and talk to her when he returned from doing the things Malek had asked of him. 

He hoped Martouf and Lantash turned up soon.  Really soon.  Malek might say he would be okay for a while yet, but he looked worn to the bone.  Once his shock at seeing them in bed together had worn off, he had looked at Sam closer and realized that she really looked very ill.  Her usually lovely complexion was pale and drawn, and she had looked completely exhausted.  When he had really taken a good look at Malek, he had realized that he looked almost as exhausted as Sam did. 

He hoped he was doing the right thing in not insisting on taking over for him.  He thought he was.  If they could possibly make it until Martouf and Lantash made it back, it would be better for all concerned.  They were going to have enough emotions to deal with.  It would only be harder if they had to add him into the mix.  Although, he really meant what he had said to Malek about Martouf and Lantash.  They would both realize that there had been no choice, if they wanted their Samantha alive.  He knew that would be their ultimate desire.

He would do these other things for them.  Help out Gava and go talk to Per’sus.  Maybe take on some other errands if Malek needed him to.  That might help them out as much as anything.  He sure hoped nothing had gone wrong on Martouf and Lantash’s mission.  That would be a very bad thing that was for sure.  Daniel turned into the medical bay area.  He had work to do, so he had best get it done.   

* * *

“Samantha, I love you.  Please, do not try to wait, thinking to spare me.  Have you not yet realized, after seven days of my being with you, that I do not wish to be spared the feel of your body on mine?  I do not know how to explain to you how you make me feel.  I could make love to you every day many times a day for years on end and never tire of you.  I look at you now, after seven days of extremely frequent love-making and my body calls to yours and hardens, ready to love you, yet again.” 

Sam smiled at him, whispering softly, “I know.  I can’t believe how ready you always are for me.  It’s the most amazing thing.  Martouf and Lantash are the same way, and it always amazes me, too.  I love all of you, so much.”  She reached up and traced his lips with her fingertip.  “You have enticing lips, you know.  I love to feel them on my body.” 

“Do you, my love?  Like this?”  He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat.  “Or like this?”  He swept them up her throat and jaw until they kissed the corner of her lips, playing there but not yet ready to kiss her fully.  His hand came up to cradle the back of her head.  Her head.  He pulled back from her and looked down into her face.  She looked back at him, a question in her eyes. 

“What is wrong, Malek?” 

He shook his head.  “Nothing is wrong.  However, there is something that I have wanted to ask you since the day I arrived here.  I was in the council chamber while you made your report, so I heard everything you told the council.  I also saw Selmak take control from Jacob when they walked in, as you were telling the council that you had to talk to your mates about nookie and head before you could come give your report.  I figured out the nookie from things you said earlier in one of your feverish states.  However, I am still at a loss to understand the term “ _head_ ”.  I can find nothing to connect your head to sex in any way.  Of course, I see nothing in the word nookie that points to mating either.” 

“Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that “ _head_ ” is some obscure reference to some particular part of mating, but I cannot figure out which part.  So, I surrender.  Will you not put me out of my misery, and tell me what part of the mating ritual head refers to?” 

Sam smiled.  “I will do better than that.  I will show you.”

“On one condition, Samantha.  You are becoming in need of a climax are you not?” 

Sam sighed.  He was right.  “Yes, I am.  What do you want me to do?” 

“Come here, and put your legs on either side of me.  Now lower yourself to me.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Malek?  You have only done it a few times in all seven days.  Devlin likes it, but I didn’t think that you did.” 

Malek laughed softly.  “Usually, Devlin and I are switching back and forth so quickly that we are almost in dual control when we do this, Samantha, because we both love the taste of you so much.  However, Devlin is asleep.  I can have you all to myself, and I intend to savor you.  Every swirl of my tongue will be a pure delight to me.  Now, come to me and let me feast.” 

Malek was right; she did need a climax to push the edges away.  She allowed him to move her over him to where he wanted her.  She looked down into sparkling eyes and knew that he was speaking the truth.  He wanted this and was excited about getting her all to himself to savor and feast on.  She smiled at him, gasped, and then moaned as his tongue made its first foray around and across her clitoris.  She tried to move her hips, but he kept her firmly in place allowing his tongue to control both speed and pressure.

Sam laced her fingers into his hair and moaned his name, “Malek, I don’t think I can survive this.  I need more.  I need to move.  Please, I need…you.  I want—you.” 

“You shall have me, my Sam, I promise you.  As often, and as many times as you have need of me; I will take care of you.”  With that promise reiterated, Malek released his hold on her hips and inserted first one and then another of his fingers into her channel.  He began to suck and lave her bud in earnest, flicking his tongue in rhythm with the movement of her hips, trusting her to know what she needed. 

He could feel her climax building, but he stopped her and moved them both down in the bed.  He rolled her over and onto her back under him, placing one leg on either side of him.  Then he began suckling on her breasts as his fingers began to build their rhythm again, bringing her back to near the height she was before he had made them both more comfortable. 

Malek kissed his way downward leaving little love bites on the way.  There was one to be found on the inside of one thigh, the top of one hip, and above her pelvic bone.  They matched the ones on the tops and undersides of her breasts.  Very small but they drove her wild with desire, and that was the thing he most wanted to see.  He would never grow tired of watching her come apart, shattering in his arms, as her release overtook her.   

Finally, he was at her center, and once there he began his feast over again.  Slowly at first, but then with increasing speed and pressure, he paid earnest attention to both her bud and her channel.  As she began to toss more wildly in his hands, he inserted a third finger and noted the way her inner muscles were clutching at him, not wanting to let him leave her.  They wanted him deeper and harder, but those were two things he would not give her this time. 

What he could give her though was a strong clitoral climax, and he had every intention of doing so.  Sam was not still; she was tossing in his hands and chanting his name.  She was ready.  Using his fingers on the pleasure spot inside her, he pressed and rubbed there, as he bit down lightly on her bud, holding it firmly as his tongue flicked it rapidly and then pressed firmly down on it.  Sam came apart in his hands, but that was all right because he was there to catch her and put her back together.  As she calmed, he placed her legs over his shoulders and called to her.  She opened her eyes. 

“Guide me home, my Sam.  Take me to your very center, your core, and we will once again meld together.  I wish to show you my love; I want to give to you all the love I hold for you deep within my heart.”

He held her eyes on his as she reached down and guided him home.  He seated himself with one long glide, except for that last inch or so that had to be worked on, but before long he was firmly and deeply within the silky satin of her clutching muscles.  He watched as the fire began to glow in her eyes again.  He listened as she began to make the small little mewling sounds that were the first indication that she was climbing toward the apex. 

He never tired of hearing her moan his and Dev’s names as she rose higher.  He never wanted to miss seeing the waves of passion and desire that swept across her face as the fire burned within her.  He always wanted to be aware of each nuance and change in her body and expression as she moved from one level to another as she was doing now. 

He moved his hand down between them and began to stroke her to help her to catch up with him, although his control at this point was very good.  After making love for so many days, he was rarely out of control.  In fact, he doubted she could get him so excited he would have almost no control, nor did he believe he was capable of an intense climax.  It was not her fault; it was simply that he was at a point where his body was spent.  Give him a day of rest, and he would be aching for her again; he was quite sure.  

That thought caused an ache to start in his heart and his body.  He had become so used to sleeping with her and loving her that he would be miserable, during the days of waiting, if Lantash and Martouf insisted that they await the formal bonding before living together.  He would not blame them, though, if they did force him into celibacy after this major marathon of sexual activity with her.  There was no doubt that even though they would understand intellectually why it had to be, there would be a deep hurt that only time and Samantha would soothe.  He wished it was not so; he believed it was inevitable, but hoped that he was wrong. 

He brought his mind back to his mate.  He must really be getting tired if he could think of things other than the softness of her body and the tightness of her channel locked around and caressing his manhood.  He felt her hands caressing him as well.  It felt good.  They reached behind him, squeezed, and then massaged his buttocks as her fingers ran up and down the cleft of his cheeks.  They brushed his anus and he shivered. 

She was gazing up at him, panting, encouraging him to move faster.  He swooped in for a long kiss as he felt her beginning to coil for her release.  He increased his strokes making them both harder and faster, until at last he pressed on her bud sending her over the edge.  At the same time, she surprised him by slipping her finger inside of him and stoking the gland there.  The intensity and pleasure of his release caused him to moan deeply and freeze, locking together with her, pulsing, grinding, pressing down, wanting it to go on forever, wanting this intensity to stop before it killed him.  Stars of Fire, what this woman could do to him.  He collapsed onto her but remembered to slip to the side, so she could still breathe.  So much for thinking he was too tired to get very excited.   

Nuzzling her neck, he thanked her for a wonderful session of lovemaking.  “For it is.  I do hope that you realize that, my Sam.  There has been no time in the past seven days, up to and including this time, that there has not been love between us.  I wish you to remember that, so you will not get some crazy idea into your head that I was forced to do this.  If that was the case, I would have turned you over to Daniel days ago.” 

Sam smiled softly at him, and her eyes became moist with unshed tears.  Her voice quiet and earnest, she responded, “I know, Malek, and you have no idea what that means to me.  My love for you started out seven days ago as a very young and tender plant, but it has grown by leaps and bounds.  You have no idea how much respect I have for you and Devlin.  You are both very honorable men, very like Martouf and Lantash.” 

“I don’t know how I was so lucky to be loved by the four of you, but I am so very thankful that I am and that I love you all in return.  I will never forget the care, the gentleness, the patience, and the love you have both shown me during this time, nor will I forget your determination that I would not leave any of you.  I love you, Malek, you and Devlin both.  Thank you for everything you are and for everything you have done.”  

Malek gazed at her before saying, “Devlin and I, we did not think we would ever love like this again.  We love you, Samantha, more than anything else in this universe, now and forever.”  

Sam sighed, as she closed her eyes, feeling him kiss her softly, before leaving the bed.  She would do so, too, in a little while but not just yet.

A minute later, she opened her eyes and smiled at Malek as he brought in the washing cloth and proceeded to clean her, as was the Tok’Ra custom of _me etarakr et cor renek qua_ , “my hands and heart honor you”.  It took a little getting used to, but as Lantash had explained, the male considered it his duty, as well as a way to honor and show his love and respect for his mate.  It was part of their mating ritual. 

Picking her up in his arms, he then took her into the facilities.  This was getting to be a ritual of theirs, but one that would probably die out as she got her strength back, and their fear for her abated.  He waited patiently, as she used the facilities and washed her hands and face, before scooping her up and returning her to their bed. 

She did not protest, although she was sure she could have walked.  It had not taken her long to figure out that it made them feel better, if she allowed them to care for her, so she made no demure, for now.  Later, when this ordeal was over, would be time enough for that. 

When he came back, he brought food and drink and set it on the table before helping her to sit with him there.  They sat at their table and ate their meal, neither knowing nor caring what time it was, because their schedule went by Sam’s internal arousal clock.  If the aphrodisiac part of the poison was working on her, then that was what they did.  If it was time to eat too bad.  So, they ate when they were hungry, and she was free from her urges as she was now.  Fully sated for the moment, the food tasted good to them both. 

“Well, that was nice.  I will be glad to get back to normal meals at normal hours.  I know you can’t be enjoying this stuff either, Malek.” 

Malek shrugged.  “Food is fuel, but I must admit there are a few other things I would prefer to be eating.  This is not terrible, but I am becoming tired of it.  I must admit that some of this was a pleasant change, however.  I must assume that Gava realized that we were probably becoming tired of the same foods as well.” 

“Let’s go take a shower, Malek.  I would like to get under the water for cleaning purposes only.  What do you say?  Or do you want to stay here while I go?” 

“I will go as well, Samantha.  Let us take the used bedding and pick up clean bedding as we come back.” 

“All right.  That sounds as good as the shower.”  Sam smiled at him as she helped to gather what they needed.  She wished she always felt like she did at this moment.  This was the oddest acting poison she had ever seen, or heard about. 

She was definitely going to study it.  For one thing, it worried her that there were children that were exposed to it, and they had no way to work through the poison for them.  When Janet returned, perhaps Gave, Janet, and she could come up with a different kind of antidote.  They might even get Anise involved.  Sam kind of liked her now that she knew her better, and she was a dedicated and very skilled scientist.  That thought aside, she couldn’t help but think that the chemicals the body produced that caused the breakdown of the poison could be synthesized.  That was for later though.  For now, she had other things to do before the poison returned to claim her again.

* * *

Sam relaxed as they lie in the clean bed after their bath and meal.  It had only taken them a short while to wash and gather clean bedding.  Now, forty minutes later, they were back, and Sam was ready to pursue their earlier conversation.  “What was it you asked me about?  You wanted to know what “ _head_ ” was, right?”  

“Yes.  I believe I had stated that I thought it was an obscure name for some part of the mating ritual; however, the word itself gave me no clue to help me discern what part.  I wished you to tell me to what it referred.”    




Sam smiled.  “And, I told you that I would do better than that.  I will show you.”

“So, that being what I said, you need to lie down on your back and close your eyes, love, and let me explain what the English term “ _head”_ refers to when you are talking about sex.  I think you will agree that it is just a new name for an old art.”  Sam gave a small sultry laugh as she reached for the robe ties he had made such good use of the other day.  This could be fun. 

Leaning forward, she began to tie his wrists together, and his eyes popped open.  “Ah-ah, no jerking away, and I believe I allowed something similar not too long ago, if I remember correctly.  Besides, I will be sure you can get loose, if you really want to, just as I could have.” 

After closing his eyes, Malek smiled slightly at her.  He could not remember any of his other mates doing this to him.  Not once in two thousand years.  Looking back on it that seemed odd.  Surely, at some point one or more had done this?  Evidently, the result had not been memorable.  He gave a mental shrug.  This time might miss being memorable, too; however, if it helped to keep Samantha aroused and lucid, then it was worth it to him. 

As far as her tying him down, he doubted very much there was much she could do that would make him wish to release the ties she was so thoughtfully leaving so easy from which to escape.  In fact, he would promise himself and Devlin, well, had Devlin been awake he would have, that he would not untie them himself, no matter what.  He chuckled.  As if, he needed to make such a promise.  Ah, there went his ankles. 

He opened his eyes when he felt her settle in the v of his spread legs and begin to lightly run her hands from the tips of his toes to his ankles and back before lying down and nibbling gently on his ankle and then his instep.  He was glad he had a _qua’atar_ under his head, so he could see her, as well as feel what she was doing.  She took her time, nibbling here, laving there, kissing the inside of one thigh, and then sucking on the inside of the other, until there was a small bruise there, high on that thigh. 

Malek frowned.  This was arousing.  His shaft was hard and pulsing, as much from watching as feeling, although every time her fingers inadvertently brushed against his balls or cock it was a jolt that caused a harder more intense pulsing for a short time.  “Samantha, is this head, then?  It does not derive from anything that is observable either; therefore, they could not extrapolate it out to mean anything.  That is why you knew that unless a Tau’ri told them, they would never figure it out.” 

“Um, Malek, love, this is not head.  I will tell you when I reach “head”, all right?” 

Malek shrugged as well as he could with his arms stretched over his head and agreed. 

“You should concentrate more on what I am doing and less on what constitutes “head”.”  Sam told him reproachfully.  “I promise I will tell you when we arrive at that part.  You have been making love to me for seven days.  I think it is time I returned the favor and made love to you, so relax, and I will get to the head, but first, let me love you.” 

Malek smiled at her and relaxed.  He could do that.  What could it hurt to let her play with his body for a while?  If it gave her joy and kept the poison at bay was not that what truly mattered?  He had to admit that he was enjoying watching her decide exactly which spot on him to examine and explore next.  She seemed to think that he was her personal play area.  She was exploring every area of him…with her tongue and her lips. 

He found himself pulling slightly on the tie as she gently pulled one of his balls inside her mouth and rolled it gently before releasing it, as if it did not interest her anymore.  He watched her rise above him and lie down on him with his cock squeezed between her breasts.  He wanted to pump his hips to move his manhood between those satiny globes, but she was more or less holding him down.  Then she smiled at him before her mouth sank down and began to learn each and every muscle in his abdomen.  First, she barely breathed on them, then she tasted and nipped them, and last she kissed each nerve ending that resided in each muscle. 

Finally, her fingers found his nipples and began a light teasing of them, only to follow them with her lips.  She laved and nipped, but alternated it with sucking.  Before he realized what he was doing, he was pulling on the ties, and the muscles in his arms were corded in an attempt to hold them still and not to rip them loose.  He wanted to run his fingers into her hair and keep her mouth on him forever.  Ah, no, she was leaving there. 

She sat up on his shaft, but it was not within her.  She was sitting on it and rocking back and forth.  He groaned as he felt her nether lips wrap around him.  If she would rock just a little farther forward, he could slip inside her.  Yes, just a small bit farther.  She looked like a Goddess as she sat there massaging his shaft with only the doorway to paradise.  It was open, if only he could gain admittance there. 

Then she was shifting her weight and falling forward onto his chest, so she could torment the side of his throat in that, oh, so, vulnerable spot she had found only seven days ago.  There, she was nipping and kissing him, laving and sucking very gently.  Oh, Goddesses, when her hand came around the back of his neck and began to caress Malek, he realized that he should have remembered how well she had played their body before. 

There was no way, if she continued with this, that he would not jerk himself loose, grab her, and take her.  He moaned as he forced himself to lie still.  This was not going to last.  The caresses her hands were giving to him and her mouth was giving to their throat were almost enough to make him spill with no outside stimulation.  If only she had remained on top of his shaft, or she had not tied his legs so far apart, so he could not get them together…

Of course, that was why she had done so knowing exactly what he wanted and needed to do.  Her name had become a litany moaned out in gasps as his hips attempted to find his shaft some relief from this intense longing to be inside his mate.  The side of his throat was beginning to hurt, but he did not care, he urged her on until at last, he could no longer stop his tone from changing, and it became one of discomfort, not pleasure.  As he had feared, that was her cue to stop what she was doing, and he was not sure if he wanted her to or not. 

“Malek, my love?  Malek?”  Sam tried to get his attention, but it was hard for him to focus on anything but his needy body.  This time he was on fire.  It was her turn to set fire to the forest, and watch it burn. 

Finally, he managed an answer, “Yes, my Sam?  What, what do you need?” 

“I don’t need anything, but you wanted to know what head was, didn’t you?”  She raised an eyebrow at him, a trick she had picked up from Teal'c.

He focused his eyes on her and nodded, “Yes, yes, I did.  What is it, Samantha?” 

“I am about to show you.  So, pay attention.”

She grasped his throbbing cock in her hand, pumped it once or twice, and stopped on the backstroke.  “This, my love, is the “head” of your cock.  That is where the term “head” derives its name.  Now, I will give you “head”. 

Sam swooped on Malek and took him into the heated wetness of her mouth,  His hips came up off the bed, a maneuver she had obviously been expecting, because she had his balls firmly in her other hand and tugged gently on them to get him to return to the bed.  He choked out her name again as she began her sensual assault on the other part of his anatomy that was as sensitive as his own body under Devlin’s skin. 

She was expert in her abilities; there was no doubt.  From the swirls of her tongue gently around the ridge, to the darts of it in and out of the small slit, to the complete enveloping of the upper portion of him, it was not long until his hands were free, and his fingers were laced into her hair.  His legs followed.  The ties, in their barely caught loops, gave very easily.  She found every sensitive spot and gave each of them extra attention, as she gently handled the small globes at the same time.  He was very glad he had asked what head was.  He was also glad he had not made his promise not to untie himself aloud.

When he could take no more without giving her everything he had down her throat, he told her, his voice shaking, “Samantha, you must stop.  I will not be able to restrain my release, and although I feel that you would not mind my doing so, I would prefer to make love to you that we might both find release together.  Please.” 

Sam stopped and looked at him before nodding once.  The truth of course, was that the act of giving him pleasure had driven her to the point of being hot and ready.  Straddling him, she brought his hands to her hips and began a slow slide down upon his waiting cock.  Very slow.  So slow that at last he could not stand anymore and thrust upward burying himself to the hilt before beginning the rhythm that would bring them both release.  Soon.  Sam reached behind his neck and began caressing Malek in the ways she knew best.  Malek did not believe there would be time for that, but he suddenly realized that the tension had been building in him, since she caressed him earlier. 

He felt as if he was going to come apart as well.  She was going to do it.  She would accomplish it again.  His hands increased the intensity and speed; she changed to the ultimate caress on him.  He watched, fascinated, as he plunged into her time after time.  He did not know whether to watch the swaying of her breasts, the look of passion on her face, or the raw sexuality of his body entering hers.  All three were erotic in the extreme.  Sam had her head thrown back and her eyes closed as entranced by the sensations she was feeling as he was enthralled by the heated passion that was her body.  All rational and logical thought was lost in his desire for her.  Dear Universe, he was nothing more than a quivering mass of ravenous, yearning, need.  And that need was Samantha.   

She pressed down on him at the same time he made his deepest, hardest plunge and held her there grinding against her.  He felt his body release and pulse in time with them, and the next thing he knew they were locked together in a maelstrom of emotions and sensations.  The leap into the Abyss was attended by the roaring of the blood in his veins and the rush of breath from his body.  Never had he felt so heavy and so light, so cold and so hot, so gentle, or so fierce, or so very loved.  He felt her fall forward onto him, and he wrapped her protectively in his arms as he felt the darkness greet them for their rest.

* * *

Malek awoke abruptly.  Samantha was sleeping peacefully in his arms.  He looked at their timekeeper.  They had been asleep for a little over an hour.  He felt her forehead.  She was warm but not excessively so.  Even if he allowed her to sleep, he would stay awake and monitor her temperature. 

That would be all right though, for he had a great many things to think about.  He shifted her from his shoulder and side and slid from the bed.  Devlin was still asleep.  He was truly exhausted, and the sleep that Malek had put him in was very deep.  It had to be for him to have slept through their earlier lovemaking.  

He would not perform _me etarakr et cor renek qua_ for Samantha now.  As long as she could sleep without her fever building, he would allow her to.  After cleaning up himself, he drew on a pair of leggings and began to check their supplies.  He gathered up some things that needed removed from the room, and as he took them toward the hall, he noticed a data pad lying on a small side shelf where odds and ends could be laid.  After leaving the things outside, he came back and picked it up. 

It was from Gava.  The mission had come from information relayed by one of their many informers who saw it happen and contacted someone, etc., until it arrived here.  The information had come to Garshaw, and it was one of her informers that both saw it happen and relayed it to the Tok’Ra, so Delek did not appear, at least on the surface, to be involved in this.  As for the facts of the mission, it seemed that a certain someone in the town laid evidence about them before this system lord for no apparent reason.  They were still trying to find out why.  Aldwin and Korra had been broken out almost two days ago, but Korra, in particular, was not in good condition.  Arwanna was with them and taking care of him. 

They had made it off that world and would make their way back.  They did not know when that would be, but Arwanna expected it to be no more than another one to two days at most.  As soon as she sent them on their way, healed enough they could make their way to the base, she would make her way back to Lantash and Martouf.  As for when they would arrive at Malek’s base, it would depend on how long it took her to heal Korra, to the point where he could travel, and then how long it took her to return to Martouf and Lantash, once Aldwin and Korra were on their way back to the base.  It was to be hoped that it would be no more than one very long day.  It could be as many as three at worst; however, Lantash’s belief was that it should be no more than two.

Lantash was playing upset Goa’uld because the two escapees took one of his favorite concubines as hostage.  That was how they escaped.  It looked as if they were not going to find them.  They had no clue where they had gone. 

Malek smiled as he envisioned Lantash and Martouf playing one of the parts they did so well.  No doubt he, as the Minor Goa’uld R’hett, would be loudly lamenting having to leave at all.  He would say that he would not be leaving, if he did not have an art sale that he must, simply must, attend. 

How Lantash and Martouf played the different characters they did was beyond him.  It was one thing to play a System Lord.  It was another entirely to play the type of roles that Lantash and Martouf had developed.  This one, in particular, was almost effeminate at times, unless challenged.  And, of course, they had made very sure that all of those they dealt with knew, very well, that under that lazy, charming, façade was a Goa’uld, and like most Goa’uld, he would cut your throat in a heartbeat with no remorse.  He was strong and able with any weapon you chose including your hands, so it was best not to underestimate what was under the outside of the package.   

Malek shook his head thinking about the quite considerable fortune that Lantash and Martouf had accumulated while playing that particular Goa’uld.  They had started it using their own personal funds, since they needed funds immediately, and at the time, the council could not be brought together to approve it.  So, all profit had remained theirs.  It had turned out to be a lucrative business for them.   




The council had repined for quite some time over it, and Delek, to this day, maintained that the money belonged to the council and the community fund.  He was the only one though.  Even the council disagreed with him.  They had been short sighted, Lantash and Martouf had used their own funds from the beginning, and any profits were theirs to keep.  Delek had many reasons to hate Lantash and Martouf.  That was just one more.

The best news, though, was that they were all right, and nothing had gone wrong on the mission.  It had gone well and as soon as Arwanna returned, they would leave for Malek’s base.  It sounded from the rest of Gava’s news that it could be some time yet, but that was all right.  He did not care what time they arrived as long as they would soon be back.  Malek relaxed for a moment allowing the relief to roll through him.  He had not realized how much tension he had been feeling about their absence, until now.  He stood, walked back to the bed, and placed his hand on her forehead.  It was a little warmer but not spiking as it had before. 

He removed his leggings and slid in beside her, pulling her into his arms.  She opened her eyes and looked at him.  “Malek.  How long have you been awake?” 

“Not long.  Gava has been here and left us a message.  Korra and Aldwin have been rescued, and the rescue party expects to be able to leave to return home either tomorrow or the next day.  They may not be here until late on the second or perhaps the third day, my Sam, but they should arrive sometime within the next three days.  Why are you crying?  I thought that news would make you happy.” 

Sam nodded.  “It did.  I am just so relieved, Malek.  I was so afraid that something had happened to them.  Now that we know they are all right, I can stop worrying so much about them.  I have been very anxious about the mission, since it seemed to be taking longer than they thought it would.” 

“I know.  I am sorry I could not put your mind at rest before this.  Arwanna just contacted the council today and gave them the information.  Your _Kea’kesh Mae’tek_ will soon return, and you will feel much better.  I, too, will feel much better, though I will miss you very much.” 

“Why would you miss me?” 

“I doubt that Lantash and Martouf will agree to us staying together until the formal bonding.  Their minds will be able to accept that this had to be, Samantha, but I cannot guarantee that their hearts will be able to accept it so completely for a while.  Without realizing it, they may need to punish me, and the best way would be by denying me what I have come to crave so much.  It will be a small price to pay for their peace of mind.  Eventually, their mind will convince their heart.  I know them well enough to know that.  Furthermore, they will place their ill feelings on me, not you.” 

“I don’t want them doing that, Malek.  You are not to blame for this.  I am.  I was at fault for picking it and inhaling it, and I was at fault for not telling them my suspicions of Delek.” 

Malek nodded.  “Up to a point that is true, but you had a rational and legitimate reason for withholding the information from them.  Like you, I believe they would have acted rashly, so I do not fault you for withholding the information from them.  I believe we have a case against Delek now.  I think he will be in a very tight spot, and we will catch him before Lantash and Martouf have a chance to do anything, er, reckless.” 

“So, now we have our good news and are much relieved by it, therefore, there has been enough of this talk.  You are beginning to get warmer, and if you look at our timekeeper, it is one hour and forty-five minutes since we last made love.  That is the longest you have gone in three days.”

“You are getting better, my Sam.  Lantash and Martouf are coming home.  Delek has caused his own downfall by being careless and overconfident.  Everything is going to work out fine.  We have much to do tomorrow.  However, before any of those other things come to pass there are some things I wish to do with you.” 

Sam looked at him with a slight smile on her lips, “What are those things, Malek?  What do you want to do with me?” 

Malek smiled back at her.  “First, let me love you.”

The End


End file.
